


Tough Guy

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shawn’s, like, the Sidney Crosby of tough guys.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detentionlevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/gifts).



> Written for a fic meme. 
> 
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/profile)[**detentionlevel**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/) asked for _Shawn Thornton/Byron Bitz, toughening up_. I know less than nothing about either guy, so. I’m basically basing Shawn Thornton’s characterization off, like, two seconds I caught of him fighting some guy in a SportsCenter clip. 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Shawn’s always had to be a fighter to stick in this league. It’s as important a skill as picking the right spot to pinch in the offensive zone, or trying a fancy behind-the-back pass to get your team going, really. It takes a lot of hard work, a lot of honing down, toning up to get one’s sense of timing _just right_. Shawn’s, like, the Sidney Crosby of tough guys.

_He can just _tell_ when he’s needed to step in and _send a message_ , when he needs to put ’em up for the good of the team._

_Shawn’s a tough guy, the toughest there is. It’s what he does._

_He’s not used to the _kid_ though. The kid follows him around like a dutiful puppy, all eager, bright eyes and big smiles. He’d like the kid if the frickin’ kid hadn’t appointed himself Shawn Thornton’s second shadow. It’s kind of annoying and, really—_

__Shawn likes the attention because, deep down inside, he likes the frickin’ kid_ _

_—it’s kind of getting on his last goddamn frayed nerve._

_If Shawn didn’t know any better, he’d think the kid has a thing for him, a crush type thing._

_But it’s like Coach always says, _When the going gets tough, the tough get tougher_._

_Shawn knows he’s not going to lose this fight to the frickin’ _kid_ —_

__even though, deep down inside, he thinks he actually_ wants _to__

—because Shawn is the toughest there is.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
